


TykeTale

by Krystal_Twi



Series: TykeTale Au [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fontcest, Implied Underage Relationship, Lovers, M/M, Multi, Sans x oc - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, Undertale AU, best friends then lovers, one shots, oneshots, sans is gay, tyketale, tyketale au, tyketale sans, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sans was just out buying a new jacket, when a small skeleton knocks him over and changes his life forever.TykeTale is a universe about a small skeleton, Tyke, living with Sans. Tyke was once an orphan, living on the streets and stealing for food and money. Until Sans came along and took him in. Tyke still causes trouble with skipping school and his "pranks" but with Sans help he is gettin better.in this AU Sans and Papyrus no longer talk to each other for reason I'm still unsure about.This is my own Universe.





	1. Tyke and Sans Meet part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty/gifts).



> This is a universe I came up with. Hope you like. I suck balls at this
> 
>  
> 
> Info on Tyke, Sans and maybe Papyrus at End Notes.

Tyke felt his mouth water at the sight of the apple. It was just a few feet ahead of him. It was a large, round, juicy, red apple. Tyke's stomach rumbled at the sight of it. It has been a few days since he had last ate. Maybe longer. In all honestly, Tyke couldn't remember, all he knew at that moment was that, the apple before him looked incredibly good. 

Tyke was a young skeleton that lived on the streets. Dressed in dirty tattered clothes. He was around twelve years old, or so he was told. He's been alone and lived on the streets for so long now, it was hard to keep track of something as silly as age. 

Tyke's lime green eye lights looked to make sure no one was paying attention. The market was crowded, which should have made it more difficult to steal but surprisingly made it easier. Besides, who would notice that one tiny apple went missing? One... juicy... red... apple. 

Tyke slowly worked he's way to the apple. Making it seem he was looking around. Turning his head to look at random things, humming a soft song under his breath. His eye lights kept flicking to the apple. He was so close now. The sales monster wasn't paying attention, he was talking with a human customer. Now was the time. As stealthy as he could, Tyke took the apple and stuffed it into his pocket.  

Tyke turned around and slowly began to walk off. So far, so good. No one seemed to noti- "THIEF!" shit. 

Tyke took off running. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm so boned!  

(sans p.o.v)

It was a beautifully day outside, Sun is shining, birds are singing. People filled the market streets, Sans never seen so many happy faces before. It was truely a great day.  However, that didn't make Sans any less bonely. Heh. 

Its been three years since Sans last saw his little brother Papyrus. Sans knew he was mostly at fault for their separation, he probably pushed papyrus to far with his puns or made one to many jokes about Papyrus's boyfriend, Mettaton. Sans would be lying if he said he didn't wish for a reset to happen, so he could make sure Papyrus and him didn't leave on bad terms. He'd give anything to make things right with his bro again. But It didn't matter now, the kid could no longer reset and that was three years ago. Whatever Sans did to rattle Papyrus's bones, no longer mattered. It was in the past. 

Sans sighed as he looked at some worn jackets. He didn't want to but he needed a new one. His old one, the one Papyrus gave him, was so far ruined, that not even Tori could save it. Sans eyes landed on a dark blue one that looked rather warm and soft. It would be a good jacket. If it would fit him. Sans picked up the jacket and took a look at the price tag, 5g, rather cheap, even for a used one. Sans wondered what was wrong with it. Heh. Didn't matter, it looked warm and in far better shape than His old one, it would do.

As soon as Sans was about to tell the Sales-goat he would buy it, he felt a body ram into him. Sans went tumbling backwards and landed with an oof. 

Sans groaned and opened his eye sockets. He saw an apple laying in front of his face. Confusion bundled in his mind until what happened registered. 

Sans looked up at the body laying on his. It was a young male skeleton, who groaned in pain. Their eye sockets opened to reveal lime green eye lights filled with shock. Before either could do anything, the kid was weaved off of Sans and into the air. Sans Sat up and stared at the scene in front of him.

A guard had picked up the small skeleton. Who, Sans might add, was wearing nothing but tatters of clothing and covered in dirt. The kid was homeless, that was obvious. Sans looked at the apple beside him, and made the assumption the kid stole it. Wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. 

The kid was thrashing and squirming in the dog guards grasp. 

"Put me the fuck down!" The kid yelled. 

"You are under arrest for thief, you have the right to remain silent. Everything you do and say can be held against yo-" The dog guard held onto the kid and began to handcuff him. Something in Sans snapped. This guard was handling a kid, A KID, roughly and wasn't even caring he was obviously leaving a bruise on the kids arms. Plus it was just a small apple, wasn't even the good lookin, probably would have been thrown out if no one took today any ways.

"Hey! Let my brother go." Sans said, surprising himself, as he stood up. The dog guard froze and so did the boy. They looked at him for a second, before the boy broke from the guards grasp and ran at Sans, and hid behind him. Sans looked at the kid who was hiding behind him. Looking at him, in that angle brought out the big brother in Sans

"Brother? Last time I checked, you only had one brother, Papyrus." San found himself flinching at his brothers name. But stood his ground. 

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sans said calmly. 

The dog guard glared at Sans for a second. "Brother or not, that boy is a thief. He stole an apple."

"An Apple that was about to expire. I'll pay for it and any other issues take it up with Undyn. No need to be so ruff." Sans said with a lazy smile as he pulled out 1g, which was what Apple's usually cost. The guard growled, and snatched the money out of his hands before stomping off.

Sans sighed and turned around to loom at the small skeleton, The boy had picked up the apple and was eating it, as if he hadn't eaten in days. 

"Fucking hell! I thought I was a damn goner! Thanks." The kid said. "The names Tyke, by the way." 

Sans raised an imaginary  eyebrow at the kid as he swear worse than Undyn, on a good day. Sans gave a soft 'heh'.

"Sans and anytime, kid. But don't get to used to it. Or else you have more people barking at ya." Sans shrugged. 

Tyke rolled his eye lights. "Not like I have any fucking choice." The kid was about to leave when sans grabbed their arm. "Um... You're not some weird pedo are you?" He asked confused. 

Sans yanked his arm back. "No! I was going to ask if you want to have a real meal and a place to stay the night." Sans rushed out.

"Sounds like a pedo thing to say." Tyke said with a raised imaginary eyebrow. He then shrugged. "Not the worse scenario I've been in. Ok. I'll take you up on that offer." Tyke said as he took another bite out of the apple.

"I'm not a pedo." Sans said frowning.

Tyke smirked and looked at Sans with humor in his eyes. "Suuuuuure you're not."

....  
To be continued

(A/n) the reason the apple looked so good to Tyke despite being s close to being rotton, was because of how hungry he was.


	2. Tyke and Sans meet part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans takes Tyke to his place for a nice meal and a good night's rest

Sans placed the plate of spaghetti down in front of Tyke. Tyke almost instantly began to dig in, getting sauce all over his face. San stared at the kid. Not knowing if he should feel disgusted by the poor eating habits or pity for the kid. He decided to go for neither, the kid hadn't eaten a good meal in who knows how long and probably didnt want nor need pity. With that thought, Sans began to eat his way through his plate of spaghetti. 

Tyke looked up at the skeleton before him, he was short, well, for an adult, and seemed to be a little bigger than average. He wore a white t-shirt and black shorts, or whatever you call them, boxers? He seemed nice but that could be a facade, a lot of monsters can be nice than turn their backs on you in a matter of seconds. 

'Well, this food is worth whatever he has up his sleeve. This is really good!'

Tyke took another bite of spaghetti and felt his mouth water. He couldn't remember when he last had a home cooked meal. It was delicious. 

It was long till he was asking for seconds, or his thirds. He most likely would eat until the whole pot was gone. 

Sans let out a small laugh as he watched Tyke pig out. 'heh. For once,' Sans thought, 'I won't have any left overs.' Not that Sans minded, he could never eat all the spaghetti by himself anyhow. It usually stayed there till it grew limbs and tried to crawl free.

"It seems you really like spaghetti." Sans said breaking the silence as he got up to wash his plate. 

"Problem?" Tyke asked, eyeing Sans. 

"Nah. Just surprised me. I relish that you enjoy my cooking so much. I take it as a condiment." Sans said shrugging.

Tyke froze and stared at Sans for a second. He swalled his mouth full before opening his mouth. "Was that a pun?" 

"Problem?" Sans asked as he placed the now clean plate away. 

"Nope. It was just impastable not to notice." Sans gave a soft laugh at the kids pun. The kid was good. 

"Wanna drink?" Sans asked, nodding his head towards the refrigerator. Tyke nodded his head. 

Sans went over to the refrigerator and opened it. "Whaddya want? I got water, soda, ketchup, and milk."  Sans looked back over at Tyke. 

"Milk." Tyke said as he slurped up another mouth full. 

These is how things went between them. Sans would ask questions, small ones like if Tyke wanted more spaghetti or a refill on milk, but anything else nada. It was already awkward as it was. 

Sans felt for some reason like he was imposing on the kid. Like he was getting himself involved with something he shouldn't.

Tyke was beginning to feel like he was being pitied. Something he hated. He also didn't like being watched. And it seem like that was all the stranger could do. Not in a weird way, but in the 'i don't know what else to do' way. Which was starting to piss him off to no ends, but he kept his annoyance in. This person was giving him food and a place to stay the night, which was more than he could ever hope for.

When Tyke finally finished his meal, he looked up at Sans. Tyke reached up and wiped off his face, which was cover in tomato sauce. Honestly, it was embarrassing how He pigged out in front of this person. 

"You done?" Sans asked with an imaginary eyebrow raised. Tyke nodded his head as he took a quick glurp of milk. 

Sans picked up his plate and put it in the sink. He could wash it later, right now, he was tired. 

"Well, the shower is upstairs if you want to take a shower, but if you want to head off to bed now, or any time really, you can take the spare room upstairs." Sans said gesturing to the stairs. 

Tyke nodded his head. "Ok..." Tyke rubbed his neck. "Thanks, I guess." Sans nodded his acknowledgment

Tyke stood up from his seat and began to walk upstairs, he decided to take a shower first. He probably stunk real bad. "I guess I'll take a shower." 

While Tyke was taking a shower, Sans went to pick out some clothes for him. Sans didn't have a lot of clothes, which usually meant he was doing laundry frequently. All Sans had was a bunch of white sweaters and boxers, not much of anything else. Though, the kid probably didn't care what kind of clothes he wore.

The real problem, however, wasn't that the kid wouldn't like the clothes, it was finding clothes to fit the kid. Sans was a little bit on the heavy side in some eyes, and that kid was a walking toothpick. Most of Sans clothes would fall off of him in a matter of seconds! Hell, faster than that!   
Just when Sans thought Tyke might have to make do with some big clothing, Sans remembered something. Whn Frisk stayed over, they left some clothes behind. Surely the kid wouldn't mind if Sans let Tyke were it. 

Sans walked out of his room and into the spare room. Inside the closet of the spare room was a small duffle bag. Sans unzipped the bag and began to search through the bag. A lot of the clothes in there were on the feminine side, though Sans highly doubted the kid would actually mind; that didn't stop Sans from finding a brown hoodie, a white beater, and some tan cargo pants. It was perfect. Even seemed to be the right size.

Sans picked up the clothes and walked out the room. Sans closed the door behind him and continued to walk to the bathroom. Sans could hear the shower running, so he knocked on the door, heh knocked on wood. 

"What?" came a reply. 

"I have some extra clothes out here for you. They should fit." Sans replied.

"Oh... Um... Thank you, I guess." tyke said.

Sans places them down by the door. "Ill... Just leave them by the door." Sans said as he walked away.

Tyke looked away from the door with a frown. Damn, could this guy make him feel any more shitty? He knows that Sans isn't trying to, but He is. Fuck. 

Tyke turned off the shower head and grabbed the nearest towel. This was the cleanest he's been in years. He feels, shiny and weird. 

Hmm...

Tyke dryer himself off before opening the door, not all the way, he was still butt naked, and grabbed the clothes.

A whife beater, a brown hoodie and some cargo pants. Nice. It would be warm when winter hit but cool enough when summer rolled around. Tyke hurried up and got dressed before heading to a bed room. 

Tyke didn't realize how tired he was until he found one of the bedrooms and collapsed on the bed. Part of him, recognized that this room was to messy to be a spare room, But he couldn't care. He just passed out.

It was around 11 o'clock when Sans finally turned off the television and went to bed. Sans noticed the kid never came back down, but he assumed he was asleep in the spare room.

Sab climbed back up the stairs and into the spare room. Nothing. Did the kid sneak out? Huh. Wouldn't actually surprise him. Though, he couldn't help but be a little sadden by it. A kid shouldn't be out there in that type of world. Maybe their paths would cross again. Maybe not.

Sans shrugged his shoulders and walked off to his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door he froze. Tyke was there lying in his bed. Heh. Tyke must have been to worn out to notice it wasn't the spare room. Sans walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over Tyle, before walking out and going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add a third chapter. But until I get to, I will make one shots based around Tyketale. 
> 
> If I do add a part three to how they meet, then it will be short

**Author's Note:**

> O.O I regret everything  
> Tyke: (Sans calls him Ty but Sans is the only one aloud to call him that) He is an 12 year old when him and Sans first meet. He is a skeleton with a round face and high cheekbones. He has lime green eye lights and green is the color of his magic. He loves to cause trouble but he will slowly become more responsible. He is sarcastic and can be rude. As time goes one he will be a head taller than Sans but when they first meet he is the same size.
> 
> Sans: He is pretty much the same as Classic Sans but a little more serious. He lives on his own till he takes Tyke in. He lives with burden of a fight him and Papyrus had, which caused them to separate, permanently. He has no idea what his real brother is up to now a days, and  pretends it doesn't bother him, though Tyke can see right through those lies. With Tykes help, Sans gets over his depression and starts to live a better life.
> 
> Papyrus: he misses his big brother dearly and keeps an eye socket out for him. He regrets their fight more than anything but he learns to get along in his life. Papyrus does met Tyke and can't help but feel like Sans replaced (which he hasn't! sans could never replace Paps) and feels slightly jealous of the younger skeleton that made their place in Sans life. Papyrus still tries to get into contact with Sans, and after a while, with Tykes help and won't stop till he gets his brothr back in his life.
> 
> (Everyone is pretty much the same)
> 
> Oh, and it's above ground. Even if Frisk resets, for some reason, she can't make them go back under ground.


End file.
